


Zayn v/s Louis

by ZarryIsMyOTP



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bane is Louis, Bottom Zayn, Call me stupid, Dirty Talk, I hate that I am running out of ideas, It's set in Gotham, Louis is 7ft tall, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, This a superhero sorta thing, Top Louis, Zayn is 6ft tall, Zayn is Robin, superhero au, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZarryIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Zayn Malik, Batman or One Direction. <br/>I just hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn v/s Louis

Calm and quiet, Zayn watches the apparently empty storehouse of the old abandoned docks of Gotham. It is deep night and now normal people would not see anything but blackness, nor so does Zayn he was taught by the greatest masked crime fighter of the town: Batman! As the "Boy Wonder" and Batman's sidekick, he learned all about martial arts and fighting super villains in the night as a part of the Dynamic Duo. All this training lessons gave young Zayn an exquisite body, some people think Zayn would wear bulletproof pads under his custom for protection, but that is just partly the truth, of course the suit is bulletproof but because of a thin synthetic fabric entangled with the skin tight lycra of the rest of his custom. What some people wrongly consider to be pads are nothing else then the perfect defined abs of his steel hard 8-pack and his bulging pectorals, certainly his bulging groin is not padded too, ...also this fallacy is understandable. The custom contains green boots, shorts and gloves, a yellow utility belt, the red vest and a dark cape, all made of the bulletproof lycra fabric. Furthermore he has a high of six feet, tousled black hair and a handsome face partly hidden behind a slim black mask around his eyes.

A few weeks ago Batman and Zayn brought down the mighty criminal syndicate of Dr. S., they could catch the crazy Dr. S. and sent him to prison, but still parts of his criminal empire are active and other villains could take over the leading positions and resources, if the Dynamic Duo do not react quickly. By interrogating one of the smaller fishes of the syndicate Zayn got the information of dangerous drugs hidden in this empty warehouse. The imprisoned Dr. S. surely would not come for the drugs, but it is just a question of time, when another villain will claim them as his own, if not Zayn gets them first...

After making clear this area is free of enemies, our hero leaves his scout post on a roof top and sneaks to the old warehouse, soundless like a shadow. The inside of the hall is as seedy as the creepy storefront, there are rotten cement pillars, partly broken wooden beams holding the roof, a rusty fishing cutter of better days, an old anchor with fitting chains and robes lying on floor and decrepit lamps hanging from the ceiling. Indecisive the "Boy Wonder" looks around, the drugs could be everywhere in this ruin. He discovers a few bags leaned against one of the cement pillars. Carefully he opens one and spills out its content across the basement... just wet sawdust! Disappointed Zayn kneels down and wipes his hand through the dust,... "If you are looking for the chemicals, I fear, you are too late!"

Immediately Zayn is turning around, but is suddenly blended by the just switched on lamps. His eyes get slowly used to the glimmering light... first he can just see a big silhouette, then more and more details and finally recognize one of batman's biggest nemises: "Louis!"

Louis is a cybernetic organism, a cyborg, that means he was once a normal human till Dr. S. improved him. Now he has a 1 foot wide metal cylinder on his back, transparent tubes has been connected with his nervous system and blood circulation. The device pumps additional adrenalins, muscle growing hormones and other synthetic green glowing substances in Louis's blood. The results are increased speed and health regeneration, an enormous body of 7 foots high and overwhelming muscles. Furthermore he is now completely insensitive of pain or exhaustion, even sexual urges are suppressed, since his operation he did not even had a single boner, all to make him the ultimate fighting machine. Additionally his memories were deleted, just no kind of distraction, only destroying the enemy! He wears black latex pants, two black belts forming a cross in front of his chest for additional stabilization of the machine and a black, red wrestler mask over his face. His feather caramel hair long gone.

"That is correct, Boy Wonder! This trap was originally destined for Batman as a revenge for our last battle... but you are also welcome! Indeed by looking back, I have to commit that YOU were the main-cause for this unsatisfying outcome... I already had him down, I broke Batman! ... but YOU intervened, YOU tackled me from behind, YOU prevented me from the final blow, YOU stole my VICTORY!!!"

"And I would always do so again!", says Zayn fearless, even smiling by thinking again at Louis's epic defeat.

"Oh, I imagine, that breaking you could be as satisfying as breaking Batman... Shall we begin?!", says Louis, meanwhile the tubes on his back turned red. For Zayn, it is a clear sign, that Louis just got a surge of adrenalin.

The Boy Wonder rises his fists and get into fighting position: "What you are waiting for?! ... Ladies first!"

With the speed and the strength of a wild bull, Louis charges, in the very last moment Zayn roll away and even set two hits on Louis's leg. A normal opponent would not be able to hold balance after this two strikes, but Louis ignores the pain and turns around much more quickly as Zayn has expected. An iron fist of Louis hits Zayn straight into the solid 8-pack, the suit lessen the force of the blow, but it is still enough to let Zayn fly across the hall.

Louis is much stronger and faster as he was in Zayn's memory and this time, he fights alone, without Batman. Zayn knows, if he wants to defeat Louis, he has to be much more careful. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the agony in his gut, he rises up again... And again Louis is charging forward!

This time Zayn is prepared and fights much more defensively, always trying to escape of Louis's blows. Louis has much longer arms as Zayn and so the advantage of a bigger range, our hero recognize that he cannot start an counterattack, without to endanger himself by entering Louis's arm range radius. He needs a tool to outweigh his disadvantage and is desperately looking around. Indeed he finds, what he was looking for: A 3 foot iron pole sticking between broken boxes.

The young crime fighter heads forward and takes the iron bar, now he changes his strategy, always avoiding Louis's fist and fight back with the pole, out of enemies range. Meanwhile Louis gets insane, his angry punches goes into air and this nuisance uses every gap in his defense to hit him with the pole. He cannot sense the pain, but his mind becomes more and more frustrated and angry, there is just one thought: Make Zayn suffer! Now Louis intensifies his tempo and heads forward to crush this little brat!

Quickly Zayn sidesteps and uses his chance for a heavy strike with the pole against the device on Louis's back! He hits and the bar makes a 2 inches wide leak into the metal cylinder, also cutting through some cables. The result is an electric discharge, pink flashes are glimmering, an electric stroke travels over the metallic pole and catapults the young hero backwards. Louis holds his head, while yelling out as electric impulses tingle through his body.

Zayn tries to rise up fast, but his body feels temporary paralyzed. Just slowly he regains control over his still shivering muscles. Carefully he starts to stand up, but then senses a shadow above him. He looks up and Louis grips the collar of Zayn's suit, raising him on eye level and punches hard into the teen hero's abs: "Gotcha, kiddo! Do you really thought, YOU could stand against me?!"

"Unffffhhh....!", Zayn makes a painful grimace as Louis's iron fist inflicts pain in his guts. But he is partly distracted from his bodies feelings, something outside got his attention. The tubes of Louis's machine has changed their color, from former fights Zayn knew that a green glowing is a sign for an healing process, red means an additional adrenalin rush, but never before he saw a blue glowing, not before the device was damaged. The crime fighter mobilizes his last powers: "You're talking too much!" He tuck up his legs, pounds against, Louis's relentless pecs and uses the push to make a backflip, the suit tears apart, where Louis hold the collar, but Zayn comes free. Immediately he goes back into fighting position, raising his fists. The missing shred of his costume reveals the hard abs flexing under the heavy breathing.

Louis just stands there, holding the wet piece of cloth, full of sweat. Something distracts the mighty cyborg, this smell of the Boy Wonder... some kind of musky, but also... sweet... completely distracting! He shakes his head and throws away the cloth, heading forwards!

Zayn is too exhausted to escape the attack and Louis takes him into a painfully embracing, pressing the teen against his chest, with the intention to fully crush this brat, between his arms... But again, he senses this penetrative smell in his nose, stinky, musky but also fascinating. He looks down into his opponent's face, this hated face... this defiant boyish attitude, he hates so much... so disrespectful... so damn cute! What's going on?! This nuisance is the damned enemy!! Louis lets the Boy Wonder down, just to ram his knee into his groin and sending him backwards with an uppercut.

The teen hero is on the edge of passing out, just lying there over the bags and desperately gasping for air. The villain has now the perfect chance to finish the fight, but as he sees this perfect abs painfully heaving... glistering with sweat, a primitive urge awakes! Suddenly there is this strong desire to touch those beautiful formed abdominals. He goes down to knees and starts caressing the redden but still hard 8-pack of his young enemy. It feels so perfect outlined like a chocolate bar and the muscles are twitching under soft pressure of Louis's fingers.

Zayn just slowly regains consciousness and becomes aware of how his bodies is treated. Again Louis is overwhelmed by the musky tang of this hot brat, just smelling is not enough anymore, he wants to taste this sexy boy. He bows down and starts licking over his enemy's hard body. The Boy Wonder is completely perplex: What the hell is going on?! The teen starts kicking against Louis to get free, but the oversized villain reacts too fast, sitting down at Zayns chest, pinning him to the ground. Zayn desperately tries to fight back, but with only one hand Louis holds the teen's hands above his head. He wants this boy and the puppy has no right to refuse to him! There is just one thought, finding a way to immobilize the annoying jock and grant access to this magnificent hot body. With the free hand he reaches for one of the old anchor chains and against the Boy Wonder's struggling resistance he binds his hands together. Three foot above Zayn is a big iron hook attached to a cement pillar, Louis forces the chained arms of our hero up and secures them surely by bending the hook with pure muscle power. The poor crime fighter feels totally humiliated, although he has this well trained body, against this cyborg he feels like a helpless doll, a toy.

Meanwhile Louis grips two iron bars, like the one Zayn used in the fight and bends them into U-shape. With heavy strokes of his fists he hammers them into ground, like iron shackles over the young jock's ankles, which completely immobilizes him and simultaneously spreading his legs. Zayn feels now completely vulnerable between old sacks, his hands useless bound over his head, even his legs spread apart and the giant cyborg sitting on his still aching abdominals, causing additional pain. Boldly he yells at Louis: "What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I don't know, too!", responds Louis, that is not even a lie, he had acted impulsively without thinking, like a primitive animal and is now looking down at his heavy breathing prey. The kid's face is so damn cute and handsome, the angry, defiant gaze makes him just more adorable for the confused villain. Since his operation, Louis had never such feelings as those he feels now and to his former life he had no memories, in his head is a chaos of feelings ... in all his previously fights, he had always adored this heroic stud in some way, he was stupid and annoying of course, but also bold and unbending, an inspiring attitude fighting for something greater and Louis?!... He steals and makes other questionable actions! Louis is stronger and has bigger muscles, but they looks artificial, unhealthy, overwhelming giving him the look of a broad, muscular mountain, Zayn on the other side has a perfect trained body, muscular, but not oversized, slim but still impressive with wide pecs and the firm 8-pack, certainly adored by many fangirls. All that makes Louis jealous and he wants to make him suffer for being so fucking perfect, pounding him, inflict pain to him, but just one look into this cute face awakes the wish to caress and fondle this sexy boy. He wants to punish this brat, to touch him, to please him, to grope him, to humiliate him... All this thoughts are flying through his mind as he starts to rip Zayn's costume apart, exposing the sweat glistering 8-pack to air, also tearing in shreds the sleeves, freeing the biceps, bulging under Zayn's struggling efforts and the musky armpits with a little bunch of dark manly sweaty hairs, except of them and the small happy trail ending in the still intact shorts, the torso of the young crime fighter is completely hairless, almost inviting.

Zayn starts fighting his bounds as his body is felt up like a piece of meat, groped and fondled: "Stop it..., stop touching me!" He feels his biceps grabbed and pinched, but is unable to avert this. Now Louis makes himself more comfortable sliding backwards, kneeling between the hero's legs even more spreading them, bowing forward and pressing his hard bulge against the teen's groin. He is completely shocked as he senses that Louis has an enormous erection in his trousers, pressing it against his own intimate parts, just a thin layer of fabric between them.

Louis meanwhile starts to tongue bath his wildly struggling prey, with growing pleasure he tastes the sweat of the rock hard muscles, the cursing and angry insults are just music in his ears. Much time he spends at the armpits licking them out like a pot of honey, grunting like an animal. Through the slight giggling reactions of Zayn, Louis notices that the young crime fighter is ticklish, but he will use that knowledge later, now he has a bigger desire...

Suddenly our heroic stud feels a hard grip in his crotch, beginning to massage its content. Zayn gets nearly insane by this humiliation, degradation, this offensive attack against his manhood: "Fucking pervert, what's wrong with you?!... Stop it, immediately!... You have no right to..."

"You are my prisoner, my property, boy! I use you as I want!"

Indeed Zayn has to recognize that there is nothing, he can do against it. Louis's hand is demanding and ungentle, groping through the thin fabric, while licking the sweet armpits of the upset Boy Wonder. More than 5 minutes they spend in this position, Louis grunting like a pig and the young hero blushes of shame because even he tries to resist, he is becoming erect by another man's hand.

As Louis is looking down, he sees a young man with wet and slobbered pits, ending in muscular arms with tensed biceps still fighting against the chains, mighty pectorals inviting to be slapped, sweet brown nipples begging to be pinched, hard abs awaiting an even harder pounding, a hypnotic big bulge begging to be released of the tight trousers and over all this the fucking handsome face with naughty tousled hair and an angry, bold, almost challenging gaze of steel blue eyes. A wave of horniness flows through the villain, creating the wish to totally dominate this sexy brat, to touch him at the most intimate parts, where no villain before had touched him, to create a special bond between them, ...to see him even more ashamed, more vulnerable, more adorable! Wildly, lusting, demanding he undoes the silly belt and tears the unnecessary trousers apart, revealing the hero's cock, a piece of perfection 9 inches long and relatively broad, the foreskin is already pulled down, exposing the fat pink polished glans and a literally straight shaft, standing like a sundial.

Zayn's ego is deeply hurt, he is not more than a toy for a bigger man, fondled like a piece of meat. Even the last bastion of masculinity has now fallen to his greedy enemy, he is completely delivered to the unpredictable maniac. He gasps as his manhood is tightly gripped by an iron hard fist, it starts aching as the hand gets even tighter enclosing the hard shaft until the dickhead starts throbbing. But the worst and most humiliating is that the young crime fighter starts liking it... As a superhero he is used to be always in control, being able to fight against dozens of criminal, always being stronger and faster because of his perfectly shaped body... But now for the first time he has to make the experience to give up control to an enemy, that is so much superior in strength, speed and masculinity. Also in bed he had always been in control, pleasurably conducting his more than willing female sex partners to use their gentle fingers or soft lips, where he wanted it. In contrast to this, Louis's rougher treatment is a big arousing change for the young vital teen hero, of course he would never admit it. Suddenly the hot lad starts moaning with pain as Louis hits his reddening knob with the flat hand.

The super-villain smiles as he sees this cute muscular boy squirming under the inflicted pain as he begins to polish the red and warm dickhead. He brought this hot little brat down! This sexy lad is now completely at his mercy and he intends to fully utilize this situation! Louis enjoys the feeling of the hot glans rubbing over his flat hand, but even more he enjoys to see this Mr. Perfect struggling with pain. His hard abdominal bricks flexing wildly, both biceps bulging against the chains, the sweat glistering over the tensed muscles, spreading the manly odor of a young horny jock and that all caused just by the small rubbing movements of Louis's hand over the red knob. A few moments he continues to punish the youth, then Louis starts stroking the enormous cock. It is an exhilarating feeling for the super-criminal to have this over potent straight phallus in hands, like a scepter of masculinity and domination! He has the power to inflict pain or pleasure to this fucking handsome Adonis!

"Stop it, leave me alone... you fucking son of a bitch! That dick is just for the ladies!", Zayn is going insane. On the one hand he is thinking of himself as a totally straight boy, he sees gay sex as a deep degradation and attack on his manhood, but on the other side Louis's stroking fist feels like a steel hard pussy, relentlessly hammering his rod. Other than the over caring Batman, who often treats Zayn like an irresponsible boy, Louis gives the young crime-fighter the feeling of being a real man... a desirable man. For a short moment Zayn is overwhelmed by this new sensations and a soft lusty moaning escapes of his mouth before the teen hero disciplines himself in hope that Louis had not heard it.

But Louis had heard it and wants now to hear it again! He bows forward to Zayn's ear and whispers: "Cry for me, little slutboy!" Simultaneous he grabs and presses the Boy Wonders plump balls. The tormented teenboy cannot hold back and gasps as his big testicles are going squeezed by Louis's hard grip. The villain is completely enchanted almost hypnotized by the sight of the hard muscled body wildly struggling and squirming before him. Zayn's straight cock whipping from side to side. The fucking handsome face is now a painful grimace. Even tortured the super jock makes a heroic figure, thinks Louis impressed and the wish to dominate him - to own him grows. The cyborg is deeply confused by himself. He wants to punish this brat, but also to caress this Adonis like body.

The boy has awaken something in Louis, what he has not even expected to be in his micro-chip controlled mind anymore, a primitive human-desire. He has no memory of his sex-life before the operation six years ago. Louis feels like an inexperienced child, which discovers his sexuality the first time. Unable to catalyze his urges in concrete actions. He wants to explore every inch of this magnificent ripped body, to press and pinch the diverse body regions and watch the diverse reactions. He sympathizes with the handsome teen hero, he wants to make Zayn having a good time too! To caress him, to please him, but he has no experience in such things, that makes him uncertain. Certain he feels by inflicting pain to his enemies, that is what he is good in, so he does it! It gives him a bastion of routine and habituality, against the new thoughts and impressions in his mind, making him feel like a big strong man humiliating a defeated opponent, a very sexy and long time adored opponent! He loosens his tight grip around the youth's cum-filled testicles, just to ram his knee into Zayn's groin area.

The young crime fighter feels the pain deeply in his guts, but he bears it and refuses to give his enemy the satisfaction to hear him groan. Instead he struggles again against his iron hard bonds: "You fucking pervert... I'll fucking kill y...mngghh!" Suddenly Louis took a shred of the destroyed hero-costume and gagged the angry jock, who still has this bold, unbending sparkle in his cold blue eyes but this defiance is already breaking.

This gaze thrills Louis just even more, he feels challenged and want to show this arrogant hunk, who is the boss here. He reached for an additional rope lying on top of the old boxes and wrap it around the young teens testicles and shaft base, separating his sex organs from his pelvis. The boy's long hard-on stands straight and prominent almost begging to be abused by a real man's rough hand. Then he places his hands on both sides of the arrogant but so fucking handsome crime-fighter and starts to tickle the shit out of him.

Zayn is completely unable to defend himself against the continuously attacks at his body! He desperately fights against his iron restrains... What the hell! ... The muscular stud is not able to remember, when he was tickled the last time, maybe in his childhood. In the training in the bat-cave he learned to fight or to endure pain, but nothing prepared him for the sensation, which now floats through his body. The poor youth squirms and struggles but finally he just has to laugh.

Louis feels aroused by this sound and the first time seeing this cute boy laughing showing off his perfect white teethes. He is aroused by the thought that he causes this waves of pleasure to such an over-perfect Adonis. He likes to feel this young ripped body tensed under his hands. The cyborg's fingers are digging hard into his sides feeling the flexing muscles, the shaking body, the agony and is almost hypnotized by the sight of the teen's full erect manhood dancing in front of a tensed 8-pack.

They spend minutes in this position and just stop as Zayn gets blue marks on his sides. Both are deeply breathing, the boy almost gasping for air, both are wet with sweat and the mixed musk lie upon them smelling like testosterone and sex.

The villain scents this smell again... this smell which drives him crazy. He bows forward and locates where this young manly odor is strongest - at the youth's solid boner standing straight and waiting for attention! Devoutly Louis pulls back the foreskin and become flashed by an wave of this aroma - an aroma which could only be produced by an young man at the height of his potency. The enormous phallus throbs against its tight bonds almost begging for a female pussy to fuck... Not today! - thinks Louis with an evil grin. He recognizes a single drop of precum dripping slowly outside of the boys piss-slit and bows down to taste this strange stud-juice. His victim shrugs as the tongue rubs over the glans, it tastes salty and unknown but not bad, in fact it has awakened Louiss interest.

Desperately Zayn flexes his muscular body in a new attempt to break free, but it seems that nothing can stop this sex-hungry monster. Not that the stud really sees a chance of escape, even if he could break the restraints. He just thinks that at least the attempt to struggle free is a kind of duty he has to absolve as a hero and a once proud hetero, when a male villain approaches to swallow his cock. Never before the heroic stud has received a blowjob, there were enough opportunities by fangirls, but he thought, it would be degrading for woman. Not everyone is respecting his sexual partners this much, especially not Louis, who just take and do what he wants and just because he wants. Waves of sensation float over the hard bodied hunk as a warm, slimy mouth gulps his manhood. He feels the villains tongue playing with his foreskin and muffles into his gag: "Mrrrnghhhh...!"

The evil cyborg loves this taste of young hero in his mouth and deeply sucks his throbbing dickhead. Louis is very fascinated and attracted by the fact, how much tension and sensation he can cause over the whole muscular body by stimulating this relatively small body region. Without stopping sucking he watches his prey desperately fighting against the chains attached over his head, this whole Adonis like body is just made to struggle against unforgiving iron shackles, exposing the hard bulged biceps, the perfectly outlined pecs and the sweaty 8-pack abs. The fucking handsome face now blushed and pitiable biting into the gag. Louis can feel the tension building up in the young guy's dick and sucks even deeper!

Zayn cannot deny he is fucking horny, his engorged manhood is painfully squeezed by the tight rope around its base and balls, but at the same time intensely stimulated by Louis's demanding mouth! The hard bodied youth is hold at the edge of orgasm by pain and lust! He sees this enormous muscled, older man between his legs, his masked head rising up and down. He struggles and feels this overwhelming urge to cum floating through his groin. His own body betrays him, there is no escape, just the feeling of being helpless, being fully at the mercy of an sex-hungry monster, that do not know mercy!

Finally every muscle of the sexy stud bulges against the iron restraints and the tied up superhero cock explodes in the villains mouth. The cum-shot is surprising the completely inexperienced Louis, who feels his mouth completely filled and alarmed draw his head back. But the orgasm of a young hero is not so easily over, one white thread after another shoots high out of the pillar-like cock and raining down as warm beads all over the tensed muscular body. The mixture of sperm and sweat is seductively glistering over the well-toned torso and waist.

Almost absentminded the confused villain licks over his lips, he has no idea what this fluid was, but it tasted delicious! The cyborg notices his lovely pray desperately straining himself to breathe through the textile shred, which Louis had bound behind his head. He draws the boy's fabric gag down over his chin like a scarf, what gave the young lad the look of a boy scout. His handsome captive is heavily breathing under Louis as he tries to understand what just happened, obviously he has inflicted a lot of pleasure to this youth and became rewarded with this strange fluid, which is not piss, this is the only fact he is sure about. This taste was different than anything he ever knew before, he had been surprised by the fast explosion in his mouth and has not concentrated at the flavor. He wants to make sure, what he tasted just moments ago and is licking over the stud's cum-covered and still flexed 8-pack. It tastes tart, salty and viscid, unknown but not unwelcome!

After his orgasm, Zayn's skin is more sensitive than usual as Louis's tongue travels over his still quivering muscles. The young hero is too exhausted to protest against this treatment and resistless let it happen to him. He cannot remember when he ever had such a shattering orgasm in his life. WTF straight or not, that felt just great!! As he feels more recovered he briefly struggles against the chains still holding his arms above his head:

"Errrrh...wow... I have to admit that felt really good! Now please let me go?!"

"What did just happened?" Louis asks harsh.

"Errr...well, you made me cum!?!" Zayn says uncertain and perplex. Why is he acting this stupid?! Is there really a chance that an adult man even older then the youth, is not understanding what just happened??

"Do it again!" The villain demands.

"What...!?!"

"Do it again!... Do cum again!!"

"Err... you want me to jerk off?"

"Yes, what you did just before!"

"Okay, but therefore I need a free hand, you has to unbind me!"

Louis bristle with anger: "STOP fooling around with me, boy, you really think I am this stupid to unbind you! You are my captive and you can't outsmart me!"

Zayn is completely gob smacked: "That wasn't... It's difficult to stop fooling around if your counterpart acts like a damned preschool fool... Arrrggghh!!"

Angrily the villain twists the Boy Wonders nipples! How could this unruly boy dare to make him feel like a moron?! Especially now, when he feels really uncertain! ... He punishes the teen till he feels satisfied.

"You did it just before!" Louis insists.

"Arrghh...Yes...Okay, see, than YOU have to fondle my penis, I get hard again and then I can cum again...Okay?!"

The cyborg nods, this correlates with his theory and determined he grips the now semi-hard teen cock.

"Err... no... no... after one cumshot you has to wait a short time, because the cock feels then really sensitive!" Zayn says desperate.

Louis is thinking, this do not make sense for him, why should he wait?!

"You just play for time in hope that Batman or someone else will come for your rescue! I know your tricks, kid!"

"What!?! No, seriously... I am telling the truth!!... Please stop!... Arrghh!... Shit!... NO!... I swear that is the fucking truth!... Stop it!... Arrgh... Please!... Ohrrgghhh!..."

Merciless Louis starts pumping the stud's cock with the iron will to make him shoot again, ignoring the protest and the screams! He will get what he demands for!

Meanwhile our young hero is overwhelmed by the intensity of this touch. He moans and struggles... but useless! Fortunately the oversensitive stage is not permanent and soon his dick responds normally to the fondling again. The relentless movements are arousing but also Zayn is attracted by Louiss authority and manly dominance. On missions Batman is so gingerly with him, always asking if he was Okay, Ready, Prepared, but Louis now gives a fucking shit of how the Boy Wonder feels, instead he simply abuses the teen and that makes Zayn's cock hard.

Soon the next orgasm is approaching and the lad's muscles are flexing again. Louis just loves this picture: The jock's biceps tensed like two cannon balls while struggling against the chains above his head presenting small bunches of sweat-soaked youngish pit-hair. The perfect outlined bulging pecs and the hard 8-pack with a thin line of curled black pubic hair pointing like an arrow downwards to his straight standing manhood painfully gripped in Louis's tight fist. To complete this image of male perfection the fucking cute face is a grimace between lust and the fight against the unavoidable, additional the sweat and saliva soaked neck scarf and the scrubby hair give him the look of an unruly boy who deserves punishment... And Louis is the daddy giving the boy what he needs not what he wants! He bows forward and sucks the cock, ignoring the jock's moans of weak protest. This time Louis is prepared for what is going to cum ;) and thankfully swallows load after load of warm hero sperm, even working with his tongue to make sure he gets even the last drop!

Zayn feels the relief as he is exploding in his enemy's warm mouth... and he feels the pain and pleasure twitching through his body as the touch do not stop. Instead he senses Louis's demanding tongue rubbing over his high sensitive glans even invading the space under his foreskin and pushing against his urethral entrance almost trying to penetrate him! In his high sensitive state this feels like pure torture and he is desperately screaming and howling under this abuse!

Louis is still not satisfied and wants more... much more! So the night and the milking continues... The young and virile hero standing at the vertex of his potency is able to ejaculate 5 times more with screaming and struggling but finally satisfying Louis with a big portion of man juice. The cyborg does not know exhaustion thanks to the transparent tubes at his back glowing green from time to time supplying with additional regeneration fluids. Breaks just happen if he changes from mouth to handwork or is tongue bathing the lad's hard and sweaty muscles. Our handsome hero does not have this advantage and feels more and more tired and tormented, his cock senses increasingly used and sore! After every shot the time period till the next one increases too and the quantity reduces. That makes Louis angry and after the 7th shot his tubes are glowing red, initiating an adrenaline rush boosting up the pace of his pumping movement and tighten his iron hard grip further. The less Zayn is able to deliver, the rougher and more brutal his dick's treatment becomes! Finally the Boy Wonder is not longer able to count his wet or dry orgasms, there lays a fog of lust and pain over his gaze and eventually he passes out...!

***

The next morning Zayn awakes with hellish pain in his groin area on the floor of the old factory hall squinting in the sunlight falling through a lack in the roof. He is still nude but free of his restraints, careful he raises his aching body and looks around searching for Louis but it seems he has disappeared. Over his head scratched in the pillar he finds a message of four words: See u again soon!

Zayn drops down exhausted and feels his cock tingle: "Fuck!" 


End file.
